This proposal describes a continuation of a program directed towards the total synthesis of brevetoxin B. The major thrusts of the program will focus on (a) new synthetic technology for the construction of the octacycle of brevetoxin B, (b) new synthetic technology for the construction of the heptacycles of brevetoxin B, (c) completion of the total synthesis of the target molecule and (d) synthesis of a number of models and analogs of brevetoxin B for biological investigations.